


Not Yet Broken

by Supernatural96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: What does it take to break someone? How much does person have to go through?Stiles is about to find out.





	1. Stiles is Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Stiles is 18.  
It follows the original story up until Gerard kidnaps Stiles.  
This is mainly Stiles PVO

Do you ever wonder how many hits a person can take before they break? I hadn’t really thought about it at the beginning but now, every day I think ‘will this be the day’? Will this be the thing that breaks me? Well today was the day I finally found out. How’d I get here you wonder; well it starts like this…

I suppose it all started when my mum got sick, each day she got worse until it was so bad, she was put in the hospital. I went to visit her every day, but some days she didn’t even know who I was and started screaming that I was the devil, here to take her away. So yeah, I would say it first started here.

Years later in the boring town of Beacon Hills I thought it would be a good idea to take my best friend to go look for a dead body, I heard about it on the police radio my dad keeps at the house, (well he is the Sheriff). Our town was remarkably boring but god do I wish I had stayed away from the damn preserve. 

So, I’m pretty sure you know how the story goes from here; Scott gets bitten by the rouge and very insane Alpha, who we come to find out is none other than Peter Hale. So of course, his nephew Derek Hale comes back into town and wants our help in finding a killing Peter. Honestly I was in two minds about this, part of my could understand what Peter must be going through, I mean he losses most of his family in a fire caused by hunters, is then left in Beacon Hills hospital alone and under his real name and his last two remaining family members left him. He’s vulnerable, literally any hunter could come in and finish him off, he has no protection, no pack bonds and if everything I have read about werewolves is even remotely true, then his healing would have kicked in, but only working very slowly therefore was probably aware enough in his last few months to recognised that he had been abandoned. So, I’m not surprised he went a bit insane, if someone hurt your family wouldn’t you go a bit crazy with revenge, I know I would.

I understood Peter, well I think I did anyway. I was willing to let him be, let him have his revenge, move on. Only he didn’t, he tried to kill my friends, my best friend Scott, I couldn’t let that happen, so, no matter how much I understood; I helped take down Peter. Derek struck the final blow, taking the Alpha power for himself. But then like an Alpha crazed idiot he goes around biting teenagers and of course who does he bit, but the biggest douche with problems bigger than the Grand Canyon, Jackson fucking Whittemore.

Jackson turns into a Kanima is controlled by not only Matt, who killed half of the Police force, but Crazy gran-daddy Gerard Argent. After everything that happen with Kate, I never liked the Argent family not even Alison, Chris didn’t seem too bad but I still wouldn’t trust him. Scott on the other hand loved Alison, so I tried to be supportive but refused to hang out with her, not that Scott knew that, he was always to busy with Alison to notice anything, he was still my best friend, or so I thought.

The night I was take by Gerard was hard, I had never felt so beaten and broken. I was so sure that Scott would come for me, but he didn’t. I managed to make it home after Gerard’s people tossed me out on the side of the road. Dad was home, I didn’t want him to see me like this, with everything that has happened over the last 2 years our relationship became strained and I know it was my fault, but how could I tell him the truth, he’d be in even more danger and I couldn’t lose another parent. Luckily before I made it inside my house Lydia came up to me and asked for help in saving Jackson, I hadn’t even known what was happening, Gerard had broken my phone. Wanting to avoid my dad for a bit longer I got in the car with Lydia and took her to the warehouse she said they were all meeting at.

So, you know me and my dramatic ways I drove my jeep through the wall and Lydia was able to save Jackson with the power of love. Honestly, I didn’t even really care, I don’t think I was ever truly in love with Lydia more like I could see how smart she really was and we could’ve been amazing friends, as it turns out I had a bit of a crush on Peter, not that it could’ve gone anywhere and well now he’s dead. Anyway, I take look around me to see Scott use Derek to give Gerard to bite. I couldn’t believe it my supposed best friend was working with Gerard the whole time, did he know what Gerard was doing to me? I don’t care if Scott did have a plan or not, I would never work with someone like him and I would never use someone’s body the way he just did, especially when I know Derek considers the bite a gift. Scott and I were through, he’s not the person I grew up with.

I was about to leave when I saw Peter, he was alive, hiding in the shadows, just watching but ready to fight, I could tell in the way he held himself, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. He must have noticed my gaze his eyes met mine, I gave him a small smile before I turned got in my Jeep and left.

The drive home was hard, I knew I was about to face my dad and I didn’t think I could go on lying anymore, I decided this was it, I would tell him the truth, maybe it would work out for the best at least then he would know what was going in the town he swore to protect, maybe it would make things easier.

Walking in the front door I felt my nerves throughout my whole body, I swear I was shaking. Little did I know this would be the moment that broke me…

“Hi dad”

“Stiles where the hell have you been?” he says before noticing the bruise on my face “who did this to you? I want a name now Stiles.”

“Dad, can we go sit down, it’s about time I think I told you everything.”

“Finally going to tell me why you have been lying so much? Why you have been showing up at crime scenes and place you shouldn’t be?”

“Yeah, so um… werewolves…” I say before going into detail and telling him everything that had happened the past two years, I finish with telling him that “it was Gerard Argent who did this” I gesture to my face and body “he wanted to send a message to Scott, not that it worked” I say before going quite.

“Seriously Stiles, after everything that’s the excuse you’re going with I thought you were finally going to tell me the truth and how dare you blame and accuse a man like Gerard Argent, who is not only your principle but an outstanding member of the community. You know what I have had enough, I’ve tried to understand you Stiles, but I can’t do this anymore. You’re 18 now, I’ve done my job, I looked after you the best I can, I think it’s time you move out of home and learn how the real-world works. I want you out of the house by midday tomorrow, you can come back home when you decide to tell me the truth.” He says before walking out the front door.

I can’t believe that just happened, I don’t – I can’t, I can’t breathe. Tears rushing down my face, I struggle to take in a breath. Where am I going to go? What am I going to do? I can’t go to Scott I don’t trust him; Derek and his pack couldn’t care less about me. There’s Melissa but I don’t want her to worry, and I don’t want to be around Scott. I – I have no one…


	2. Not Broken Yet

Amidst struggling to breath, I fail to notice a hand on my shoulder, someone’s talking to be.

“Breath Stiles, you’re ok, its ok”

“Come on Stiles you have to breath”

Someone grabs my hand “feel my heart beat Stiles, focus on my heart beat, nice and slow, that’s it you’re doing great, almost there”

I look up, my breathing returning to normal to see Peter, can’t say I expected that one.

“Peter, what are doing here?” I say my voice hoarse after crying

“I was coming over to check up on my favourite human. I noticed the bruise on your face at the warehouse, you smelt like pain. I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Why do you care?”

“Of course, I care Stiles, I told you I liked you, I wasn’t going to say anything there was a reason I offered you the bite Stiles, I recognised it straight away. Stiles you’re my mate.” He says

I smack his arm “why wouldn’t you tell me that?”

“You’re still young, I wanted you to be able to live your life. Plus, I didn’t think you’d want me like that, I mean I killed people, you helped kill me.”

“Peter, I don’t care that you killed people, I understood why you did it, the only reason I helped kill you was because you were going to hurt my friends. I never really wanted you dead Peter”

“Stiles…”

“Peter, I like you. I’m happy I’m your mate I could see us doing great things together, but I don’t want to mate right away, I’d like to get to know you more, maybe go on some dates?” I say unsure.

“Stiles, I don’t expect us to mate right away I would to be able to court you properly, so yes dates sound lovely. Now not that I want to make you upset but I did happen to hear your conversation with your dad. What would you like to do?”

“What do you mean Peter? What can I do I have nowhere to go?”

“Stiles, I know it may be a bit soon but you are welcome to come stay with me and if it would make you happy we’ll give it a few days for your father to cool off then, I’ll come with you to talk to him again and give him all the ‘proof’ he needs”

“You would really do that?”

“Anything for you Stiles”

Looking Peter straight in the eyes I say “Thank you Peter, for everything”, I lean forward and press my lips to his, that’s all it is a simple press of lips together, but it feels like a promise that everything would be ok. Maybe I’m not so broken after all.


End file.
